kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladies And Gentlemen (Roll The Dice)
Ladies And Gentlemen (Roll The Dice) was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 9th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background According to Serge, he initially didn't want to include Ladies and Gentlemen on the album because it felt "too indie" and "like a song" until it got its electro elements. The song has been described as being sung by "the last man at the bar", with Serge explaining "It's all down to Tom's singing. He means every word. He's the Dice Man."Q Magazine, December 2009 In the official album commentary he said: "Everyone's kind of been there, when you've taken it a bit too far, maybe you've not been in bed for a couple of days, or you just drank your life away." Live Ladies and Gentlemen was debuted in an acoustic session for French radio station Oui FM in April 2009, two months before the release of the album. After that it was played only during the arena tour in November 2009 and then dropped. On New Year's Eve 2012 a video was posted on the band's official YouTube channel showing Serge playing an acoustic version of the song, accompanied by Ben on keyboards. In May 2017, Kasabian slipped a snippet of Ladies and Gentlemen into their acoustic cover of Cosmic Dancer in a BBC Radio 2 session. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Live Releases Video *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) Lyrics I tell you something isn't right The way I'm feeling kept me up all night I fix myself another drink But this night's crazy, I need time to think All the good ones got away All the good ones gone to waste And I take another hit Do I really care my joint's still lit All the TVs hypnotise All the loonies on the rise And old man, well I gotta tell you Tonight, ladies and gentlemen I roll the dice, just give me that dice It's been so hard working for no one I roll the dice, just give me that dice Wakey wakey, rise and shine Put down your souvenirs, I think it's time We've been dead behind the eyes Switching stations as our country dies No matter what you do you know the world it keeps on turning We never feel a thing Come on and meet me at the carnival Tonight, ladies and gentlemen I roll the dice, just give me that dice It's been so hard working for no one I roll the dice, just give me that dice No matter what you do you know the world it keeps on turning We never feel a thing References Category:Songs